Istalara Warsinger
Istalara Warsinger, formerly known as Istalara Agraseina ta'Estaforra (Istalara Warsinger of the Lady Luck), was a famous elven general that served under Ibevar and the Damerian Republic. She was a constant companion of Munas Moonsinger and, along with her fierce battlecry, was an even fiercer supporter of the Silmuna Dynasty even when serving under Ibevar. Early Life on the Migrant Ship Estaforra Istalara was born in the year 42 BL and notably served a First Mate for the Migrant Ship Estaforra (also known as Lady Luck) for many years until The Great Storm of which the Lady Luck proved its namesake and was left unscathed. She, along with the rest of the crew, helped coordinate the recovery and rescued many survivors; this was also the time when Istalara first met her would-be lifelong friend Munas Moonsinger. After the Storm Istalara remained as First Mate for the Estaforra and persuaded her Captain, Thalanil ta'Estaforra, to follow Munas and the Migrant Ship Lunpyr to what would eventually be Cannor. First Landing and Divided Loyalties Once the Estaforra docked Istalara would never be command a ship again, she resigned from her post as First Mate and became a member Munas' Inner Circle and constant companion along with being one of the first elves to "cannorize" her name from Agraseina to Warsinger. Already known for her stern demeanour, strong voice, and capability to lead, Istalara became one of the first recorded women to lead a military force, eventually spearheading the Conquest of Damesear with her personal retinue of all-female fighters: the Istalari Banshees. During the First Elven Migration Istalara was offered a place in Ibenion ta'Lunpyr's expedition as a General which she hastily accepted, knowing that her friend Munas Moonsinger would one day need someone on the inside of Ibenion's fledgling kingdom. As an Ibevari General For the next 75 years Istalara served as a loyal general for the Ibevari Army. Under her command Ibevar remained a relatively peaceful place and free of barbarian invasions unlike the newly-created Damerian Republic, with even several nearby human settlements swearing fealty to Ibevar in exchange for protection. The last time Istalara saw her old friend Munas was the day before his death where it is said that Istalara was by Munas' bedside as he passed onto the next life. Throughout her career as a general she was a long supporter of an official Ibevari-Damerian alliance which was finally achieved in 80 AL with the signing of the Silver Concordat where Istalara was given charge of the entire newly joint Ibevari-Damerian forces giving her the new title of High Beacon. Head of the New Damerian Army The new pro-elven Consul of the Damerian Republic Fedis ta'Wasea gave command of the combined armies of Ibevar and the Republic to Istalara, much to suprise from both sides (whom expected Varilor Bluetongue, elder brother of Munas Moonsinger) and for her early years Istalara faced much criticism from her peers. Istalara soon proved herself as a competent and great leader during the Damerian Wars of Expansion where she grew the borders of both the Republic and Ibevar tenfold, the highest extent of conquest until the rise of Jaher many years later. Under her command she merged the tactics of the mobile and archery-focused Ibevari Army and the defensive phalanx tactics of the Damerian Army into a more mobile maniple system suited to the rougher terrains of Inner Cannor. Damerian Civil War Istalara continued to serve as High Beacon of the Damerian Army and commander of the Moon Legion until the Damerian Civil War. Both the Moon Legion and the Dragon Legion was situated in Damesear when Syman of Verne proclaimed that Jaher's services as Luminary was no longer required in 246. The Dragon Legion was fiercly loyal to Jaher and tried to depose Syman only to be stopped by Istalara and her Moon Legion leading to an urban battle within the city of Auraire that soon spread across Damesear leading to the Battle of Damesear, culminating in the rout of the Dragon Legion whom sacked Syman's hometown of Verne in their escape to Escann where Jaher was camped. With the Damesear secure Istalara marched to Ibevar knowing that Jaher would be headed to the same place in order to secure the loyalty of the Elfrealm, in her march to Ibevar she also defeated both the Frost and Ember at the Slaughter at Wexhills. Betrayal and Death Having thought she had beaten Jaher to Ibevar, Istalara and her Legion camped outside Ibevar City for the night in order to treat with Elfking Ibenion ta'Lunpyr on the next day. However, during the night Jaher and his Sun Legion, as well as the Ibevari Army, descended upon the Istalara and slaughtered them where they slept, decimating and wiping out the Moon Legion once and for all. Istalara's death caused the Damerian Army to fracture which would lead to a Jaherian victory 3 years later. Legacy Many pro-Damerians saw Istalara as a hero and a figurehead for elves who did not follow Jaher and his elven supremacist views, Istalara's existence as a pureblooded elf whom remained loyal to the Republic and did not let her bloodline and race get in the way served as a foundation for racial tolerance and prevented widespread anti-elven views within the lands of the former Damerian Republic. Category:Characters Category:Moon Elves